The Party in the Shunting yard/The failed Friendship attack
This is how the party in the shunting yard and the failed friendship attack goes in Thomas and Friends: Battle of the Bands. the shunting yard, Ryan and the gang arrive and see various engines chatting with one another Ashima: I'm just going to get more coal. into Thomas Thomas? Thomas: Uh... Bumped... Into... Always... Doing. Ryan F-Freeman: Girls. Keep an eye out for someone else. I will help you. Dazzlings nod Ashima: What are you doing here? You came back for the big competition, right? Adagio Dazzle: Should we tell Twilight about this, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: No. She'll think Thomas is in love with Ashima. Aria Blaze: You think so, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I know so, Aria. Thomas: Something like that. Ashima: Huh. Not that there's gonna be any real competition. No one here wants this as bad as'' I ''do! Evil Ryan: Just like Flash Sentry said. coughs diesels enter Evil Ryan: Uh, can you excuse us for a moment, Ashima? Ryan F-Freeman: Hey. for a moment then gives a cookie to Human Pinkie Pie Diesel 10: Oh no! No body's chatting or mingling. It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any moment. Lord Business: It's the fruit punch, Diesel? I knew Odette gave me that much apple juice. Rothbart: sighs Oh boy. It's not the fruit punch, Lord Business. It's the diesels! Megatron: But the punch is bad too. Lord Business: What do you know about good fruit punch? Megatron: More than you do. Lord Buisiness: Do not. Ryvine Sparkle: Hold it, you two. It's a kick-off party. Diesel 10: Yes. Just think about what a tizzy they'll be in once this Rock and Roll Rumble gets under way. Odette: off-screen Ryan and I don't think that there's going to be a Rock and Roll Rumble! Rothbart: Who said that? turns Rothbart's head to see Odette, Ryan and his friends Diesel 10: The techno-organic?! And a princess with the blonde hair? Who is she? Rothbart: Odette. The one who I want to marry. Thomas: We'll make sure that this doesn't happen. Rigby (EG): Rothbart. We will never let you marry my sister. Ryan and the others Ok, guys. Hold hands! hold hands Ryan F-Freeman and Odette: Friendship.... Is.... MAGIC!!!!! nothing happens Evil Ryan: Any moment now. Red (Angry Birds): Odette? Is there going to be rainbows and lasers like when Ryan and his friends did to Sunset and Cody? Odette: I don't understand. We're all together again. Why isn't this working? Ryan F-Freeman: I think it doesn't work! Thomas: We, uh... really need to go ahead and do that whole "magic of friendship" thing now. Speed: Mind if I point out a problem? Meg Griffin: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: We are trying. But I thought all of us standing together against the diesels would bring out the magic we need to defeat them. Odette That's happened before. You think it was my friendship, Odette? shrugs Diesel 10: Talk about throwing down the clanger. Rothbart: These heroes and Odette are serious about winning. A little cocky, though, aren't they? Ryvine Sparkle: Yeah. Claim that there won't really be a rumble. Seems these heroes think that they got this one all...locked... up. smacks Sci-Ryan and joins the diesels Sci-Ryan: Ow. No problem. We're just as good without Morro. Morro version of Sci-Ryan appears beside Morro Mal (Total Drama): Splendid. evilly looks at the Morro version of Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: Wait. Who are you? Odette: Never mind him, Sci-Ryan. How did he follow Ryvine to Sodor? Sci-Ryan: I think he heard the diesels' plan, Odette. Rigby (EG): Rothbart. We meet again... My rival. Rothbart: It's been some time. How did you been with your sister. I did notice Mal was taking over Mike's body. You know. After you and I got rid of him. Ryan F-Freeman: You did what? Sci-Ryan: We are not arguing. I did learn from Odette that she loves Derek. nods and he and the Dazzlings absorb the negative energy into their pendants to them, Ryvine, Rothbart, the Diesels and the Mercolts are doing what Ryan and the Dazzlings are doing Ryvine Sparkle: Well, well, well, Diesel 10. Looks like you found what you are looking for. Rothbart: Or should we say "It found you"? raises an eyebrow, which indicates he doesn't get it Ryvine and Rothbart: MAGIC!!! Ryvine Sparkle: Don't you see? The other trains have fallen under our spell. Rothbart: But not Odette. Or her friends. Oh no. They are special. Ryan F-Freeman: That was the last time since I saw you, Rothbart. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer